


fashion statement

by eliotkeats



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, kizzy puts up with a lot bless her heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotkeats/pseuds/eliotkeats
Summary: Kizzy doesn't consider herself a fashionista.





	fashion statement

Kizzy doesn't consider herself a fashionista; she just likes nice clothes that look good on her, make her look good (an easy task), and that make Kaito look at her and smile when he thinks she’s not paying attention (she is).  She helped them decide the dress code for the employees of Club Heaven, and the clothing fund was her idea, because she knows Rocky can’t say no to her.

She wears the Bowie shirt Kaito buys her because he saw them at a clothing stall as a two-for-one deal, and it’s the thought that counts, even though the cut is  _ not  _ flattering.

She doesn’t have to do anything to get Rocky to stop wearing leopard print.  They start wearing white to distinguish themselves from Doubt’s men after a girl they’re trying to save panics and throws herself off a roof before Kizzy or Rocky gets a chance to talk her down.  

The grill is a...statement piece.  Kizzy doesn’t love it.  She makes Rocky take it out on date nights, convinced one day she’s going to go for a kiss and knock out her front teeth.  Rocky is irritatingly blase about that possibility.     

She doesn’t have to worry about Koo, thank God.  The man is a veritable paragon of style compared to the other two.  Before they’d come home, Rocky had told her and Kaito about Koo, and although he hadn’t said it, she knew he was anxious about what they’d think of him.  He needn’t have worried.  

Sometimes she picks out shirts for Koo, but the harness had been his idea.  Kizzy’s a fan of it as soon as she learns that she can  _ immediately  _ get his attention by hooking her fingers into the front o-ring of the harness and tugging.  

But she’d thought progress had been made.  Kaito’s jackets finally fit in the shoulders, and in the past few weeks, she’d seen Rocky’s teeth more often than silver plating.

However,  _ this  _ morning, when she steps out of the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy white robe and toweling her hair dry, Rocky’s sporting something new.  

Kizzy watches him for a few seconds, then hums in thought.  “Rocky-chan?”  

He grunts in acknowledgement, turning away from the mirror where he was styling his hair.  

“What the hell are you wearing?” she asks pleasantly.  

Rocky’s fully dressed; all white ensemble, one cuff of his handcuffs clasped around a wrist, and — Kizzy suppresses a shudder — silver in his mouth.  But there’s a new addition to his look.  Looped around his neck is a chain, secured with a padlock; not a jewelry chain, either — a  _ chain  _ chain.

Rocky maintains eye contact with her.  “What?”

She tosses the towel across the foot of the bed, walks over, and pinches one of the chain links between her thumb and index finger.  It’s warm from being against Rocky’s throat.  “ _ This _ .”  

“Do you like it?” Rocky asks, blunt as always.

Kizzy raises an eyebrow.  “I don’t love it.”  She chews on her lower lip for a second, tilting her head.  “Where’s the key?”  The key Rocky places on her open palm is surprisingly delicate compared to teh thick links and chunky padlock hanging at the hollow of his throat.  

She slips it into the pocket of her bathrobe and smiles brightly at Rocky.   “I suppose I  _ could  _ fasten you to bike racks while I’m shopping.”

Rocky flushes.  

Kizzy files  _ that  _ away for future reference, before taking his arm and tugging him towards the door of the bedroom.  “Let’s have breakfast, Rocky-chan.”

He grumbles a little, but goes along with her, as always.  


End file.
